


Сны, в которых я умираю

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [3]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Psychodelia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «А что будет, если..?». Нет, не так. «А чего никогда не будет, если..?» «А чего никогда не было, если..?»





	Сны, в которых я умираю

Хоть. Сейчас-то. Ты. Не выделывайся.

Кажется, он произносит эти слова вслух, хотя предназначены они ему самому. Ему, а не тому человеку, что сейчас сидит совсем рядом и смотрит в упор тяжелым, напряженным взглядом. Он и раньше видел Штефана таким, пусть и очень редко. Так же, как и удивленным, задумчивым, даже напуганным, – и самый искусный притворщик порой расстается со своими масками. Штефан – искуснейший из искусных, он гений лицемерия, но прямо сейчас, в это самое мгновение, он – настоящий. И невозможно непривычно читать в его глазах не знакомую иронию, не вальяжное нахальство, а неуверенность.

Не выделывайся, Рудольф Габсбург. Сейчас уже нет смысла прикидываться пьяным дурачком, которому ни с того ни с сего пришла в голову шальная мысль затащить в постель лучшего друга. Сейчас самое время признаться в том, что в нем просто взыграла гордость, дурацкая обида, вот он и предложил Аде устроить небольшой розыгрыш. Совсем невинный, – как им обоим тогда казалось, – ведь не могли же они всерьез строить козни против человека, который все-таки им дорог.

Хотя он и в самом деле пьян. Пол-литра крепкого ликера – слишком мало для того, чтобы полностью потерять контроль над собственным телом или сознанием. Но мелкая моторика безнадежно похерена, он сейчас даже карандаш в руках не удержит, а мозг заволокло таким плотным, почти осязаемым серо-сизым смогом, что взгляд сфокусировать в одной точке сложно, хочется просто развалиться на кровати и – глупо смеяться. Почему-то. Зато у него наконец получилось расслабиться, выдохнуть, отпустить себя. Он ведь специально так набрался, гораздо больше, чем следовало бы, – для храбрости. Как он думал поначалу – чтобы решиться осуществить свой замысел. Сейчас понимает – чтобы признаться.

«Это всего лишь розыгрыш», – думает Рудольф, хватаясь за первое, что попалось под руку, – за галстук. Снова притягивает Штефана на себя, хотя скорее – дергает резким, нервозным движением. И – целует, свободной рукой обнимая за затылок, взлохмачивая волосы. И – продолжает тянуть, крепко сжимая ни в чем не повинный галстук в кулаке.

– Кретин, ты меня задушить решил?!

Праведный гнев, который так привычно слышать в пронзительных истеричных воплях, сейчас звучит сдавленным шипением. И это, наверное, должно его испугать. Потому что он начинает догадываться, в чем причина такой неуверенности.

«Это всего лишь розыгрыш», – думает Рудольф, все-таки спихивая с себя чересчур навалившееся тело. Садится, трясет головой и тут же со стоном за нее хватается, потому что мир перед глазами начинает предательски кружиться. Сейчас – самое время признаться, позвать Аду, вдвоем поржать над этим образцом трезвенности и благопристойности, который в кои-то веки и сам налакался. Да-да, непременно признается и позовет, только сначала поможет образцу трезвенности стащить пиджак. И этот долбаный галстук, а то сегодня кое-кто кое-кого им точно придушит. И... И еще что-нибудь, потому что проклятые вычурные тряпки его сейчас бесят.

– Схуяли ты в середине лета так вырядился?

– Друг мой милый, я бизнесмен, а не пугало вроде тебя.

– Нос сломаю.

– Опять?!

Сознание – как короткие вспышки, когда туман в голове немного рассеивается, позволяет выдохнуть, рассмотреть, ощутить в полной мере. Понять, что то, что происходит, – происходит именно с ним.

«Это всего лишь розыгрыш», – уже почти признается Рудольф, наклоняя голову, в кои-то веки радуясь тому, что второй месяц забывает постричься. Это неудобно, волосы в глаза лезут и вообще мешают, но зато Штефан не увидит выражение его лица. Собственно, какое оно, это выражение, он и сам не знает и знать не хочет. Он сейчас вообще ничего не хочет – или наоборот, хочет всего и сразу. Например, скрыться еще больше, поднырнув снизу под подбородок, и целовать шею, пока его обнимают, гладят по спине, по бокам, по бедру.

Или это не он хочет? Рудольф снова выпрямляется, с неподдельным любопытством заглядывая Штефану в глаза. Они какие-то... «Пьяные» – первое приходящее на ум сравнение, хотя разум и подсказывает, что не самое точное. Блаженные. Будто это Штефан с самого начала разыгрывал из себя горе-соблазнителя, а теперь донельзя доволен тем, что дело выгорело. Дурак...

Он должен признаться, должен позвать, должен, должен, должен...

Нихрена он никому не должен. Нихрена он ничего не хочет.

Он просто делает то, что ему нравится. Рывком подается вперед, без труда опрокидывая ничего не заподозрившего Штефана на спину, придерживаясь за его плечи, и снова целует, глухо ворча что-то про то, что тому надо бы побриться. Штефан, как ни странно, помалкивает, даже не пытаясь защищать неприкосновенность любимых усов, – слишком поглощен тем, что помогает Рудольфу окончательно раздеться, а потом ведет руками по спине вверх, до лопаток. И снова вниз, нажимая на позвоночник, вынуждая прогнуться и прильнуть к нему сильнее. Не медлит, не изучает, – он настойчив и нетерпелив в каждом своем движении.

«Это всего лишь розыгрыш». Он так уже не скажет. Сначала – не хватило смелости. Сейчас – нет желания. Потом – не позволит совесть. 

То, что творится в его дурацкой голове, – останется в голове. Штефану всего этого знать не обязательно, Штефану хватит и того, как Рудольф выгибается в его руках, прижимается, как скользит по его телу своим, как неспешно оглаживает предплечья. Потому что Рудольфу правда нравится. Он падок на ласку, он любит прикосновения, любит ощущать тепло человеческого тела. А то, что он любит, – он привык получать. Банально – покупать за деньги, как когда-то купил Аду. А на что купился Штефан? Уж явно не на трехдневные синяки под красивыми глазами.

И Рудольф пьяно смеется, уже в который раз за сегодняшний вечер. Шепчет, все еще хихикая самым идиотским образом и теперь просто утыкаясь Штефану в шею:

– Прости, но я все... Кажется, дальше я побуду бревном.

Тот только деланно вздыхает и наверняка картинно закатывает глаза, – даже сейчас, когда Рудольф его лица не видит, – а потом подхватывает его под лопатки и перекатывается, оказываясь сверху. Снова наваливается всей тяжестью, но теперь это уже не ощущается, как что-то мешающее. Это даже приятно.

– Только храпеть не начни, бревно, – Штефан шутливо тычет его в бок. – Это, знаешь ли, отвлекает от процесса.

– Ты хотя бы сейчас можешь не паясничать? – щекотно, блин!

– Не могу, привык.

Рожу бы ему начистить. Не за лицемерие – за то, что в нем сознался. Лучше б продолжал поддерживать их взаимную игру в хороших приятелей. Близких друзей. Хотя куда уж ближе...

Ему хочется взвыть от лавиной обрушившегося осознания, истерично расхохотаться, закрывая лицо руками, но Штефан такого не заслужил. Штефан даже пытается быть ласковым, – херово пытается, правда, потому что торопится, это особенно заметно по тяжелому учащенному дыханию. Слишком сильно сжимает ногу, когда подхватывает ее под колено. Слишком усердно целует ребра, кусается. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему.

При постоянном неврозе невозможно ни на секунду расслабиться, нервы скручены тугой пружиной, сам себе со стороны напоминаешь загнанного в угол ощерившегося животного, которое хочет то ли напасть, то ли просто спрятаться. Секс, как и алкоголь, – отличный способ преодолеть это состояние. Особенно если – не абы с кем. И Рудольф тихо посмеивается, чувствуя, что ему наконец становится легче.

– Чего ты опять ржешь, бестолочь? – в ответ на возмущенный вопль Штефану прилетает пяткой в бок, и он с деланной обреченностью в голосе констатирует: – Чую, мы подеремся.

– А потом помиримся. Самым действенным способом.

Рудольф все-таки тянет его на себя, заставляя подняться выше, и обхватывает руками его затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Ощутимо сжимает, дергает пряди, даже не скрывая торжествующей наглой улыбки, – а потом резко прижимает его голову к своей шее. Только бы скрыть выражение собственного лица, хотя бы ненадолго. Хотя бы в этот момент – когда сжимает коленями его талию, настойчиво подталкивает.

Штефан, умница такой, намек понимает сразу. Хотя кто тут еще кому намекал... Во всяком случае, он и не пытается поднять голову, только целует так удачно подставленную шею. И плавно подается бедрами вперед и вверх, чувствуя, как выгибается под ним прижатое к кровати тело, слыша над ухом тихое шипение. Рудольф сильнее стискивает его в объятиях, даже слишком сильно, а потом, спохватившись, виновато гладит по затылку.

Сознание снова норовит уплыть, но теперь это уже не вызывает беспокойства. Скорее наоборот. Можно не думать, не сосредотачиваться ни на чем, кроме физических ощущений, да и те как-то незаметно перестают восприниматься по отдельности, сливаются в единый... Да нет, не вихрь и даже не поток, ничего такого. Рудольф просто полностью растворяется в чьих-то чужих чувствах, отдается им, – и это прекрасно, потому что ему самому не нужно ничего чувствовать. Наверное, он бы удивился такому, – но сейчас и удивляться не хочется. Ему просто хорошо и... как-то спокойно. Это сейчас нужнее всего.

Теперь уже целоваться лезет Штефан, он явно вошел во вкус, ему мало ритмичных движений, хочется большего. Придерживая одной рукой за бедро, второй он гладит по боку, по животу, ласкает пах, отчего Рудольф чуть громче стонет ему в губы. Или даже тихо охает, если прикосновение оказалось особенно приятным, но тут же намеревается укусить. Все-таки сдерживается, только сильнее притягивая его на себя.

От Штефана пахнет неизменными сигаретами, за которые обычно хочется прибить, потому что это форменное безобразие – так провонять дешевым табаком. Но сейчас даже этот запах успокаивает. А чем пахнет от самого Рудольфа? Полынью, должно быть, не зря же он выхлестал целую бутылку. Горечью. Разочарованием. Раскаянием. И за это хочется прибить уже самого себя, потому что какого хрена он опять начинает думать...

– Руди...

Кажется, Штефан просто и сам уже не слишком контролирует свое сознание, вот и мелет что попало, но хочется верить, что он сделал это специально. Потому что звук голоса отвлекает, помогает снова забыться, – и Рудольф в знак благодарности крепко обнимает его, на несколько секунд утыкается в шею, вздрагивая. Он снова позволяет чужим чувствам поглотить его, – и это восхитительно, потому что ему самому больше не надо чего-то хотеть. Тысячи, десятки тысяч желаний переплетаются, свиваются в плотный запутанный клубок. Давят друг друга, пережимают, завязываются в слишком тугие узлы. Так наступает некроз.

Отмирание.

* * *

– Откуда только в твоей светлой головушке зародились такие мысли, а? – и увесистая затрещина, от которой, почему-то, становится легче.

– Ты мне никто, вот и не смей указывать, как мне жить! – он обнимает хрупкое худенькое тело, не обращая внимания на бесполезные попытки ударить или расцарапать, но понимает, что это – уже все.

Водянистый, рыбий взгляд Тааффе, от которого становится холодно и мерзко. Будто случайно ухватил рукой нечто, покрытое слизью, а оно выскользнуло из пальцев и с влажным шлепком плюхнулось на пол.

Дикий приступ мигрени, такой, что кажется, будто что-то давит изнутри черепа, на глаза, на барабанные перепонки, лишая зрения и слуха, но при этом – только обостряя восприятие, заставляя еще больше сжиматься от боли от любого звука или вспышки света. Найти бы таблетки... эти проклятые таблетки, без которых он сейчас загнется. И с ними загнется – только чуть позже.

Мигающий серым курсор в черном окне, дразнящий и невероятно раздражающий, но вместе с тем – интригующий.

Испуганное помятое лицо, какие-то стеклянные бессмысленные глаза, собственные пальцы, с силой сжимающие ворот промасленного комбинезона. И ярость, застилающая глаза кроваво-красной пеленой. Одна-единственная истрепанная фотокарточка, которая для кого-то вмещает целый мир.

Слова, не произнесенные вслух. Он никогда не сможет кому-то так сказать. Помоги мне разобраться в себе. Помоги мне почувствовать себя нужным. Помоги мне стать человеком. Полюби меня. Помоги мне.

Хоровод чужих лиц, хоровод чужих желаний, которые паутиной оплетаются вокруг и давят, душат, лишают того немного, что у него еще осталось, – его собственного «Я». Потому что в каждом этом лице – разочарование. Печать на лоб «неликвид». Он слишком слаб. Дефективен.

Порыв ледяного ветра в лицо, обледеневшая полоска бетона под ногами, больно впившиеся в бок металлические прутья. И рука, с силой ухватившая за воротник. Низкий вкрадчивый голос. Ярость. Страх. Желание жить. Обжигающая волна, прокатившаяся по горлу. Водоворот чувств, от которого недолго и с ума сойти, но в нем мелькает что-то, к чему он инстинктивно тянется, пытается поймать – и упускает.

Пустота. Раз за разом обрываются тонкие нити. Паутины – как ему раньше казалось. Но только эти нити и позволяли чувствовать хоть что-то. Смотрит взглядом побитой собаки тот, кто всегда смеялся. Те, кто раньше были самыми родными, теперь – просто никто. Он им не нужен. Даже этому тихому привидению, на которое невозможно разозлиться.

И отчаянный крик за дверью, который затихает и вязнет, будто в вате.

Весь мир пульсирует, сжимается до размеров одной комнаты, даже собственное загнанное дыхание кажется каким-то чужим и отстраненным. Белесые пустые глаза, усмешка на губах. Совершенная структура, которая сама собой выстраивается в голове. Парадокс, приводящий к главному в его жизни пониманию.

Все внутри.

Яркий солнечный свет, синее небо над головой, чистый воздух. Счастье. То самое ощущение, к которому он стремился, которое искал в других, – а нашел в себе. И которым хочется поделиться. С тем, кто так же ищет. Слезы. Нежность и тепло поцелуя. Приятный холодок на коже у виска.

Улыбка. И слишком скользкий пластик под указательным пальцем.

Даже когда гаснет экран, он все еще видит перед глазами лабиринт колумбария. Чувствует приятный обволакивающий запах мирры, как символ гармонии, спокойствия, всего того, что – «правильно». И совсем слабый, истлевающий мускус. Страсть. Жизнь.

* * *

– Или ты встанешь прямо сейчас, или выпрашивать завтрак будешь где-нибудь в другом месте. Хотя кому ты нужен, чудовище похмельное.

Рудольф со стоном перекатился на спину и кое-как разлепил глаза, пытаясь воочию узреть источник шума. Перед ним стояло физическое воплощение Совести, только сковородки для завершения образа не хватало. Но Ада была девочкой хрупкой и утонченной, а потому вместо сковородки держала в руках бутылку с водой.

– С чего ты решила, что похмельное? – господи, ну и охрип же у него голос...

– У тебя каждый раз похмелье, потому что пить ты не умеешь.

Крыть было нечем. Рудольф старательно изобразил на своей помятой физиономии раскаяние и попытался сесть. Даже получилось, хотя голова тут же отозвалась тупой ноющей болью. Не такой сильной, как в его сне, но приятного все равно мало. 

– Если ты сейчас заявишь, что не помнишь, что вчера натворил, – я тебя придушу, – кончик длинного красного ногтя ткнулся ему в грудь, неприятно царапнув кожу. – Я по вашей милости в собственную спальню попасть не могла!

Ада негодовала. Даже спасительную бутылку с водой всучила ему в руки с негодованием, предварительно несильно стукнув ею же по и так больному затылку.

– Все я помню... – Рудольф потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и поспешно припал губами к горлышку, на пару минут полностью выпадая из реальности. Зато он, кажется, начал оживать.

Ада присела на край кровати, а потом перебралась к нему за спину и прислонилась плечом. Как же ей нравилось так сидеть...

– Придурок ты, Руди, – она уже не ругалась, понимая, что бесполезно, только тяжело вздохнула. – Если ты всегда так заигрываешь, то я искренне не понимаю женщин, которые на тебя вешаются. Позор. Ты пьяное чудовище, и мне за тебя было стыдно! Даже такую простую затею провалил.

– Ничего не провалил. Наоборот – я выиграл. Он же поддался на мои провокации. Напился, хотя не хотел, и...

– Ага. Вот только какие последствия у этого «и» будут, – ты не подумал, дурная твоя башка?

– Думать – это к Штефану, – Рудольф отчего-то развеселился. – Кстати, он где?

– В девять утра выскочил с воплями, что у него уже полчаса как совещание, сожрал испорченные бутерброды и умчался, – Ада меланхолично пожала плечами с видом: «Ну а ты от него чего-то другого ожидал?» – Это ты продрых до обеда, а он еще хотя бы делает вид, что работает.

– Не злишься? – неожиданный и совершенно неуместный вопрос. Ответ на него он и так знает. И даже представляет, на сколько примерно процентов этот ответ будет состоять из лжи.

– С чего бы? – Рудольф спиной чувствует, как Ада пожимает плечами. – Глядишь, так ты будешь меньше мне надоедать своей гнусной рожей.

 

Таблетка обезболивающего и ледяная вода из-под крана позволяют не только окончательно ожить, но и даже немного привести в порядок мысли. Хотя из зеркала на него смотрит сущее чучело – мокрое, взъерошенное, с темными кругами под глазами. Со стороны это, должно быть, на редкость жалкое зрелище.

Только взгляд у этого смешного чучела непривычно тяжелый. Нечеловечески усталый, гнетущий, давящий, какого просто не может быть у похмельного болвана, только-только проспавшегося после бурной ночи. Люди вообще не могут так смотреть.

Рудольф привык и уже не шарахается от зеркала. У него всегда такой взгляд после подобных снов. И к снам он тоже привык. Ему часто снится будущее – то, которое с ним уже точно никогда не произойдет. Вернее – произойдет, но не с ним. С кем-то другим, другим Рудольфом Габсбургом, человеком из иной реальности, которая появилась в тот самый момент, когда он сам потянулся поцеловать Штефана, когда забыл о том, что это был всего лишь розыгрыш.

Почему с ним такое происходит? Это предостережение или ирония, – ведь ничего уже не изменить, выбор сделан? Неважно. Все равно ничего этого уже не будет. Ни предательства, ни насмешливых белесых глаз, ни выпущенной в висок пули. У всех его снов о невозможном будущем только одна общая черта – его собственная смерть.

Плевать на знаки и предостережения, Рудольф только рад тому, что его будущее сложится иначе. Снаркоманиться, предать семью и застрелиться в тридцать лет – это немного слишком. А он выкарабкается. Разберется со Штефаном, поговорит с Адой, попробует наладить отношения с родителями. У него все будет хорошо.

Рудольф еще раз смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале и слегка улыбается, понимая, что вчера ночью он сделал правильный выбор.

* * *

Определенно, жрать по утрам таблетки, запивая их кофе три-к-одному (потому что зачем идиоту ложка, если можно насыпать прямо из банки?), – не самый приятный способ проснуться. Зато самый действенный. Тело-то встало четко по будильнику, швырнуло эту орущую сволочь об стену, чтоб заткнулась, и поползло в ванную, а вот мозг при этом старательно видел десятый сон.

Хотя про десятый – преувеличение. Сон был один и тот же, на протяжении всей ночи. Лютый бред про чересчур удачный розыгрыш, приведший к необратимым последствиям. Про карие глаза Ады. Про человека, в которого он почти смог влюбиться, – когда стало уже поздно. Про чей-то деланный смех, про людей с неестественно расширенными зрачками и отрешенными улыбками на осунувшихся лицах. Про безумную круговерть событий, в финале которых – глоток чего-то обжигающе-крепкого, от чего даже губы щиплет едкой горечью.

Рудольф знает, о чем был этот сон, благо, уже не первый раз с таким сталкивается. Это – то прошлое, которое никогда с ним не происходило, потому что однажды он сделал другой выбор. Вернее, происходило, – но не с ним, с другим Рудольфом из другой реальности. Звучит, как редкостная ширпотребная ахинея, но он точно знает, что на самом деле все так и есть.

На так и не выключенном с вечера мониторе что-то мигает. Ах, точно. Консолька. В минималистичном черном окне уже повисло сообщение:

«Удачи тебе сегодня.»

Да уж, удача ему не повредит. Сегодня важный день, возможно, один из самых важных в его жизни. И он к нему готов. Он не ударит в грязь лицом перед этой напыщенной старухой Штрауб, пусть она только попробует смотреть на него так же свысока, как и полтора года назад. И перед Штефаном не ударит. Перед своим старым приятелем Штефаном, который всегда был и остается просто хорошим другом.

Интересно только, почему этот сон приснился ему именно сегодня? Он ведь давно забыл о том глупом розыгрыше. Может быть...

_Потому что все возвращается._

Рудольф еще раз поправляет перед зеркалом пиджак, одергивает манжеты и улыбается своему отражению. Он точно знает – тогда он сделал правильный выбор.

**Author's Note:**

> «The dreams in which I’m dying are the best I’ve ever had» («Сны, в которых я умираю, – лучшее, что со мной случалось») – строчка из известной песни «Mad World»


End file.
